villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tuong Lu Kim
Tuong Lu Kim (voiced by Trey Parker) is an alternate personality of Dr. William Janus. Tuong Lu Kim is the owner of City Wok and City Airlines. His stereotypical Chinese accent is used for humor, causing him to mispronounce words such as 'city' as 'shitty'. He debuted in "Jared Has Aides" and has remained a recurring character since, though his true identity was not revealed until "City Sushi". Appearances In "Jared Has Aides", the boys prank call him, then approach him about Butters becoming City Wok's "Jared Fogle". After the real Jared announces he has "aides", Lu Kim decides he doesn't want his own "Jared" and the kids become angry with him. At the end of the episode after everyone discovers the difference, he offers the boys $15 (pronounced fifteen dorra) and the boys refuse. Later in "Child Abduction Is Not Funny" he is asked to build a wall around the town to protect the city from kidnappers (and Mongolions raiding the town for no apparent reason other then to be an inconvenience to Lu Kim). Lu Kim expresses great frustration but ultimately fails his goal, becoming even more angry when Mayor McDonals requests he "tear down this wall". In "It's Christmas in Canada", the boys contact him via "City Airlines" in hopes of going to Canada to rescue Kyle's little brother and speak with the Prime Minister of Canada. They haggle him down to $62 (although Lu Kim thinks that he haggled them instead) to take the four of them to Canada. During the flight, his Cessna runs out of gas and crashes, but not before he jumps from the plane with the only parachute. It is unknown how he managed to get out of Canada and back to South Park, though presumably he followed the only road back. He reappears in "Wing" briefly to introduced the boys to his wife, Wing. Later, the Chinese Mafia arrives at City Wok and forces him (by dumping trays of his food over the counter) to tell where Wing is. Lu Kim then appears at the end of the wedding. He reappears in "T.M.I." where he along with a group of Anger Management people are mad about the sizes of their penises. Just a few episodes later in "City Sushi" however, he reappears angry City Wok now has competition with City Sushi right next door. He is shown to have a deep hatred for Japanese people, consistently trying to kill the City Sushi owner and humiliate him, proposing peace treaties including an Asian Diversity assembly at the school and then an Asian Diversity festival, using a peace tower at the latter plot in hopes of killing the owner and framing it as a suicide (which he claims is what Japanese people like doing most). Meanwhile, Butters Scotch is seeing a psychologist named Dr. Janus for Dissociative Identity Disorder (referred to in the episode as Multiple Personality Disorder) though he quickly discovers Janus suffers from the disorder himself. Dr. Janus soon begins to haunt Butters because of this. He even frames Butters for bedwetting and bank robbery. Janus' young boy personality ("Billy") asks Butters to help him stop an evil personality and leads him to his mansion where Butters discovers Janus has photographs of Takiyama labelled 'Kill'. It is then revealed Dr. Janus is Tuong Lu Kim, and Lu Kim is only a personality and the strongest personality of Janus. At the Tower of Peace, he reveals his plan to Takiyama and tries to kill him but the police came and reveals to him that he's not Chinese but white. Lu Kim and Takiyama appear clueless at first but when Lu Kim changes his personalities in front of him and back to his Chinese self, Takiyama is shamed to believe that Lu Kim was really white and jumps off the balcony, stating that this is a racist stereotype. After Lu Kim is arrested, Sergent Yates resolves they should let Janus keep believing he is a Chinese man, not telling him about his disorder, and send him back to his restaurant after he gets processed, rather than keep him arrested, explaining City Wok is the only Asian restaurant after the incident and it will get more money anyway and he would be harmless as such. In his cell he is continuing to plot to kill any more Japanese people who try to ruin his restaurant's business, thinking they are probably watching him but Lu Kim decides he will try to act harmless. Trivia *Lu Kim's real name Dr. Janus is a reference to the Roman God Janus which is normally depicted with two or more faces; a clear reference to Kim's multiple personality disorder. *Lu Kim's real first name is presumed to be William as his child personality goes by the name "Billy". *Lu Kim was possibly molested as a child due to Janus' claim the personality of Billy had been molested. *Lu Kim suffers from male pattern baldness and usually has a combover, though while Janus he wears a head piece to cover the bald spot. *Lu Kim and Janus actually share very few similarities animation-wise besides actual facial shape - his nose, eyebrow shape, mouth and facial wrinkles all change during e same slight of the hand he uses to create the combover in his hair. *In "Conjoined Fetus Lady", one of the announcers at the Dodgeball Game in China bares a strong resemblance to Lu Kim, though his eyes are open. Considering the revelation of Lu Kim as one of Janus' identities, and the announcer being seen in China, it seems unlikely the two characters are one and the same. *In Butters Very own Episode the man who sold Butters a ticket to the White Swallow sounded allot like him but his face wasn't seen through the glass. *Lu Kim was married in "Wing", but his wife is never seen again after that one episode. *Lu Kim's real mind, Dr. Janus, is apparently aware of the Billy personality, as he tells Butters to not mind him. He may however have thought that Billy was another person in the room or another patient. Later though, it appears that even Janus himself does not know who his multiple personalities are. *Lu Kim's voice is very similar to that of North Korean leader Kim Jong-il in Team America: World Police, also voiced by Trey Parker. Category:South Park Villains Category:Racist Category:Alter-Ego Category:Xenophobes Category:In love villains Category:Married Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Recurring villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Child-Abusers Category:Gunmen Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Living Villains